Golf training systems, used for improving a user's golfing game, are generally known in the art. One example of such system discloses a golf swing training device, for setting and maintaining proper arm position throughout a full golf swing. This is done by forcing a golfer to keep his or her arms in plane during the entire swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,312 illustrates a chipping and putting training device. That device has a pair of cuffs, which are joined to one another by a main body. The cuffs position the golfer's forearms, and hold the user's arms and shoulders in place, so that the golfer develops a muscle memory of the correct swing. The device is three-way adjustable to allow vertical, horizontal, and angular positioning of the cuffs and arms relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,169, illustrates an adjustable arm for holding the golfer's head down during a swing as to keep said golfer's eye on the ball during the execution of a swing U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,730, illustrates an invention whereby a golfer can be held in a desired position to a golf training apparatus while making practice swings.
Whereas the above-referenced devices and systems are suitable for their intended purposes, none of the prior art discussed disclose a putting training system providing an ulnar assembly and a chin stabilizing assembly, for improving a user's putting technique. Prior art discloses various aspects and segmented approaches to the “golf swing”. While the prior art generally addresses the putting process, the aggregation of the putting process as a movement pattern, best understood within a kinesthetic awareness paradigm, has not been addressed.
The present invention takes into account the kinesthetic awareness indicators and the cognitive process involved in assimilating the skill and knowledge of putting. Accordingly, the present golf training system and method is patentable over other prior art in the field.